


骸纲 | 不合格兵器编年史

by Inkata



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkata/pseuds/Inkata
Summary: 弗兰观测的师父罗曼史。原作时间线十年后。
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 12





	骸纲 | 不合格兵器编年史

弗兰十三岁的时候，师父给他出了一道不可完成的命题：建造一个脱离幻术师本人也可以存在的幻觉场域。

弗兰一听就知道，师父不想要他了。不但不要他，而且要他死。

  
师父还说：“做到的那一天你就出师了。”

  
师父训练他的方式，就像从路边捡了个婴儿，随便抛到水塘里，一边观赏着婴儿挣扎溺亡，一边对尚未学语的婴儿作出议论。婴儿快要沉底，就捞上来，擦干净，摇一摇，再往水里丢一次。

"师父自己也做不出来那种东西吧？为了把ME留在身边，才会出这种不可能命题。这么说师父是鬼畜养成系，哇，感觉好恶心。”

他的苹果帽子被狠狠戳中拧了一圈。

要被拧出苹果汁了。

越是在实施暴力的时候，师父笑得越温柔：“幻术师是将不可能之事化为可能的人。所以我是幻术师，而你还不是。”

在理论上，制造幻觉场域要将一部分幻觉孤立，从自己的意识中分裂出来，移植到独立存在的炎中。幻觉既是自我，又是自我中的他者，师父要他做的，是既能分裂出自我的复数，又找到这复数的同一。

这一点师父能做到。师父说不定已经分裂了，凤梨头每个分叉都是一个精神体。但弗兰不梳那种头，分裂得稍有差错，就会精神分裂成弗兰·弗兰·弗兰吧。

真正的问题是分离出幻觉之后怎么办。幻觉要由炎来维持，但那么多炎要怎么脱离精神体而存在？

  
“师父，要制造独立存在的炎，难道要把精神体分裂成几片吗？师父要ME制作的是魂器吧。师父是厌倦了鼻子，要cos伏〇魔吗？”

开玩笑的，他在被鱼叉刺中之前想。如果有一天整个世界落到师父手中，师父会在世界中心呼唤爱吧。

“确实，没有脱离精神体而存在的幻觉。”师父露出了凤梨妖怪才有的邪异笑容，“姑且给你个提示吧。独立的幻觉场域，目前即使能做出来，也只能是不值一提的小把戏而已。”

弗兰能成功将幻觉从自我中分离的时候，将近十四岁。那一年地下世界开始流出匣兵器的传闻，他明白了师父的设想。不分裂精神体，就要找到能替代精神体的容器。如果拥有传说中的匣，以炎将幻觉封存也变得可能。

师父一定早就得到匣的情报，说不定都和神秘的匣研究者通过气了。但是，匣即使存在，那种宇宙飞船价位的武器，也只有师父买得起。他师父，业余兴趣是浏览新型游艇飞机摩托车的册子，价位越风骚他越喜欢看，看上了哪架飞机就在页上折个角，把册子丢到彭格列十代首领的桌上去。

弗兰问，彭格列真的会买吗？

师父说，八成都会。

彭格列真有钱。

弗兰穷得很。没有出师的他，不能独自接有报酬的任务，因为师父说，达不到水准的徒弟不可以出去丢人。

倒是师父不想给彭格列出任务的时候，就把任务扔给他。十四岁那年，弗兰替师父去彭格列本部汇报任务，顺便把师父看上的飞机册子丢到首领办公桌上去。在首领办公室所在走廊尽头，他第一次遇见货真价实的幻觉场域。

  
那幻觉场域藏在一个怪兽石雕中，弗兰看见石雕，就去拍它的头说，你怎么长得这么丑啊。石雕被雾属性火焰激活，张开了口。一刹那，走廊开始飘雪，墙壁变成洞穴。

弗兰站在洞穴门口，雪地里插着一把剑。他绕过剑，走入洞穴，遇见了一头酣睡的龙。龙爪下按着一张字条：你要拿走龙的一根胡须，还是继续往前走？

龙都这么吝啬。制作经费超低的真人RPG。

弗兰绕过龙继续走，洞穴很快到了尽头。反季节的荫绿藤蔓从一小眼天井垂下来。

往上往下都不能走了。

这是逼他去揪龙胡须吗。弗兰走出洞穴，拔起剑，先往龙身上砍。根本砍不动，看来这把剑只能用来刮龙胡子。

砍下来的龙胡须随风摇摆，指向洞穴外面。弗兰一转头，已经回到了走廊，脚下是猩红地毯，身后洞穴变回了墙壁。

“听见你的脚步走过去却没有回来，我心想，会不会被发现了？”彭格列十代首领正站在走廊不远处，笑得有一点狡猾，“骸的徒弟果真厉害。请不要告诉别人哦，这件事我也为你保密。”

如果把这个无谓的场破坏，偷走匣子，就可以出师了也说不定。虽然在那之前就会被师父杀死，因为他误入了师父给泽田纲吉做的，不值一提的小把戏。

弗兰当即作出了决定：“ME什么也没有看到，请Boss保护我。”

喝果汁吗？泽田纲吉在办公桌前问他。

弗兰说他什么都不喝。

弗兰说：“还在惊吓中，本以为师父做出的幻觉场域一定是重口味play的场合。”

泽田纲吉还是给他倒了杯水，闻言险些手一抖泼到文件上：“你对你师父看的真准……应该说我也很意外。”

  
“是因为现在的匣还承载不了18禁所需要的那么多炎吧。”

“能承载那么多炎的匣也并不让人期待。有时候觉得，像这样充当全息信箱的匣就很好。”

  
据泽田纲吉说，骸来彭格列本部有时等不到他，又要出任务，就会做一个幻觉匣藏在宅邸某处。像这个龙的故事，大概是表达，啊，我好无聊啊，泽田纲吉，快来取悦我，的心情吧。

弗兰说：“ME快要晕倒了。师父在拿航空母舰级别的新武器传全息message。”

“能把做炸药的原料变成焰火，不是也很好吗？”彭格列十代首领笑道。

  
  
后来他有机会问师父匣的事情。

彩虹之子厉斥彭格列首领的视频电话直接打到了师父的基地。看一个婴儿追打彭格列首领其乐无穷，弗兰为自己幻化出了爆米花和可乐。

看来师父在彭格列宅邸安装幻觉场域的行径历久弥新。师父俨然是彭格列安保系统的监察器，哪里有漏洞他一定第一个发现，就把新的幻觉场域安放在那里。

彭格列首领一边躲避子弹，一边苦不堪言地辩解：“第一次发现的时候我以为本部遭到攻击，紧张得要命！到后来找到新的幻觉场，就会顺手加强一下宅邸的安保系统，也挺好的噫啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我知道错了骸以后请用正常的方式！”

  
他那时候问过师父，什么时候做出来的幻觉匣？

师父云淡风轻地说，匣研究者做出的残次品有一次落到他手里，被他改造了一下。

"师父是靠抢的吗。反正本体泡在罐头里，不怕匣的研究者追杀吗。”

“哪里。他们应该感谢我给他们带来启发。“

  
“骸，有时间在本部藏匿残次品军火，不如接受一个委托。”婴儿严厉的目光扫向屏幕这边，“真正的匣还没有出现，就已经有科学家接连失踪、死亡。你已经听说了吧？亲自接触过匣的雏形，你比谁都清楚匣的魅力。”

远远逃到办公室角落里的泽田纲吉，也斗胆接上话：“云雀前辈传来的情报里，也有让人不安的内容。匣的开发肯定会推动一场战争。”

匣兵器开发，与云雀恭弥抗衡，喔，两个人都是good job。师父要维持“独立于彭格列的迷人反派角色”设定，大概也就再抵抗三十秒吧。

师父嘲讽地看着屏幕：“为什么我会帮助你阻止黑手党之间的战争呢？”

“战争可以被我阻止吗？我只是觉得骸对匣的情报也会感兴趣。”

“你要将彭格列建设成地下的维和部队吗，泽田纲吉？”

“这已经不是我自己的选择可以决定的事情了。”泽田纲吉短暂地垂下眼睛。再抬起眼时，他笑了笑，“但是果然有时候，还会想要这样任性地行事。可以拜托骸吗？”

啊，K.O.。

弗兰出师的时候十五岁。他接连刺杀了四个敌对家族的高层，夺取了一只损毁的雾匣，对其作了一些改变，做出了独立精神场域。他做成之后，师父就把他丢到瓦利亚去了。

也许师父被场域中漫山遍野的凤梨田气到了，在他离开时根本没有温馨的告别。

在瓦利亚，弗兰的长期任务是关注彭格列十代动向，以伺机刺杀夺位。彭格列内部的情势日益紧张。面对新兴兵器与战斗方式的转变，彭格列十代首领一方面增强军备，一方面却像对世界的走向有所犹豫，压制着新武器的开发与流动。

瓦利亚上下皆知Boss对于泽田纲吉做法的轻蔑。如果瓦利亚要夺取彭格列，弗兰是跟随Boss还是师父呢？为此弗兰养了一盆花，等到那一天就揪花瓣决定吧。

  
一度，彭格列内部的分裂主义者找到师父，搬出了初代退位的典故，提议联合瓦利亚将泽田纲吉铲除。

“彭格列的争端都闹到我的地盘上来了，真伤脑筋。泽田纲吉该退位了也说不定。”

师父这样说着，让来人受到鼓励，讲出了联合瓦利亚的具体计划。弗兰觉得，这一派的希望比师父的笑声还要惨淡。幸好他们先来找的是师父，要是他们先去找了瓦利亚Boss，恐怕信使当场就被烧成一撮灰了。

“我是不是被误解了呢？”彭格列本部揪出分裂派成员时，师父目中无人地踏过伤残与疮痍，这样说着，“即使宣言了泽田纲吉是我的猎物，也仍然有人不断要抢在我前面得到他。只有当我把世界都纳入掌中，他们才会乖乖听话吧？”

事件之后，泽田纲吉将分裂派逐出家族，但是几个月的时间里，这些人都被师父出任务时以其他名目铲除了。据弗兰所知，此事导致了师父和泽田纲吉之间最激烈的冷战。虽然师父一直是缺乏〇生活的样子，但是那几个月中，师父就像是生趣的吸尘器，走到哪里，哪里就鸦雀无声。

  
为此，弗兰不得不在监视泽田纲吉的任务中被发现一次。当时泽田纲吉对着一幅画发呆，巴洛克晦暗的光线里，一年各个时令的花，都在同一花瓶中妖冶地绽放。

“要暗杀我的话可不行哦。”

泽田纲吉仍然仰着头，专心致志地说。

  
“ME没有这样的打算，这样的命令也还没有下来。”

“哈哈。生命被这样预订得多了，有时候会想，啊，我把自己分成好多分，你们每个人都拿一点去好了。”

“那会分得比面包屑还小，没有人想要吧那种东西。”

“嗯，所以又会想，还是好好地活下去，把自己完整地留给喜欢的人吧。”

  
令弗兰意外的是，那天泽田纲吉带他来到彭格列的练车场。

“上次见到你的时候，你提到过飞机的事情吧？”

泽田纲吉取出了一个眼熟的匣，燃起指环火焰，“虽然飞机不在这里，但是摩托可以开哦。”

青草开始在脚边生长。练车场里停了一排的摩托仍在他们旁边，但墙壁已化为远方低矮的树木。他们站在辽阔的草甸上，微风吹拂。

“要不要试试看？”

倘若弗兰的任务是暗杀泽田纲吉，他就要成功了。彭格列十代首领光是从摩托车上摔跤就已经摔得要死了。

“因为我连骑自行车都不会嘛。”泽田纲吉仰面倒在草地上，有点不好意思地说。

弗兰试着往草地上摔了一下，顿时感到师父的鬼畜。师父的教育方针不是自救式教学吗？为什么草地只有在泽田纲吉摔上去的时候才变得格外柔软？

  
“我其实知道他的心意。正因此才不能认同。”

“诶~。”弗兰拔了草根，幻化成棒棒糖塞进嘴里。那对这个场域的事也知道吗？曾经是孤立的幻觉场域，已经一定程度上与师父的意识连接起来的这种可能。

老式的不合格匣，根本无法承载这个幻觉场域所需的炎。最有可能的，就是场域不再孤立，部分幻觉是由师父的炎所维持的。

果真如此，在这个场中想玩什么play就能玩什么play哦。弗兰想。

“这一次会发现密鲁菲奥雷家族的新动向，也是因为骸和匣的开发者保有联系，才意识到白兰的野心。一直不赞同他、和他吵架，又一直被他帮助着。弗兰君会有这种时候吗？心意和行为南辕北辙。”

“如果Me也那样的话就冲撞师父的人设了。”

“也是呢。”  
  


  
那天泽田纲吉说，能够保护别人的方法，一定不止武力征伐一条路。我们比之前持有更强大的武器，这个世界却没有因此变得安全。小的时候，一度想要彭格列成为终结黑手党的黑手党，但是比起黑手党，暴力本身更难以消灭。

泽田纲吉像托付了金鱼一样立了好多flag。后来果然，Xanxus没有来得及刺杀泽田纲吉，泽田纲吉就先被密鲁菲奥雷刺杀了。那一年弗兰十六岁。

瓦利亚没有出席彭格列十世的葬礼，却在葬礼之后来到了彭格列总部，结下战期同盟。彭格列十代首领下令敲碎指环之后，彭格列同盟就在动摇瓦解，反倒因为泽田纲吉的死，意外地坚定了立场。

师父对于指环事件的表态是，我不在意，也不需要，反正我不是彭格列一伙，指环我有很多。拉风的话是这么说，但自那时起，师父就开始与瓦利亚交涉，形成了对密鲁菲奥雷的渗透计划。“要借黑手党消灭黑手党，直到黑手党终结”，师父对自己人是这么解释的。

也就骗骗犬前辈的狗智商。

他一直注视着泽田纲吉，所以总会出现在泽田纲吉行动的反面。就好像泽田纲吉不指派他任何任务的计划中，也恰好留有他的空间。

以师父人格的残破程度，“请一直注视着我☆”这种台词，是绝对说得出口的。但是，即使泽田纲吉不呼应他的目光，他转身离去也无所谓，因为只是换了个位置，继续注视着。

如果师父不再注视泽田纲吉之所在，就会对周遭一切都看不到了吧？连自身也看不到。什么也看不到，陷入彻底的黑暗。

瓦利亚与彭格列本部会议后，弗兰在本部宅邸游荡。也许是巧合，当初他被泽田纲吉发现时，泽田纲吉对着发呆的静物画被换到了会议室外的走廊。原先挂那幅画的墙壁前面，现在摆着一盆花。

只是抱着“不会吧”这样的直觉搬开花盆，就在花盆底下发现了那个匣。

  
果然被泽田纲吉托付金鱼了吗。

自从师父潜入密鲁菲奥雷以来，连弗兰也只是偶尔能与师父取得联系。白兰对家族与外界联系的任何通路都看管得很严，虽然师父每次联络都是轻松优雅的样貌，但那只是幻觉表象而已吧，请不要把幻觉当遮瑕膏用。弗兰把玩着匣，猜测着师父现状。

毕竟以师父潜伏的身份，大概是亲眼看着泽田纲吉被射杀的。泽田纲吉死后，师父有没有切断对匣的精神连接呢？弗兰想了一想，只是将匣子装进了口袋。

数日后，十年前的彭格列嘭嘭嘭一个接一个被传送过来。谁都没有想到泽田纲吉一意孤行地为他自己和所有守护者都设下了局，以他自身死亡作为豪赌的开场。

泽田纲吉这么能折腾，师父知道吗？连瓦利亚的白痴长毛队长都吓了一跳。弗兰少有地感到一丝慌张：潜伏中的师父要是也被嘭地换过来就糟了。以师父的臭脾气，行事是不会预先向彭格列十代首领报告的。

但是一日一日过去，瓦利亚仍旧接收到师父传送的情报，密鲁菲奥雷也并无发现间谍的新闻传出。泽田纲吉把十年前全部人马都传送了过来，唯独将师父留了下来。这两个人的心意是怎么传达到的呢？弗兰捏着贝尔菲戈尔解压公仔想。对彼此隐瞒得滴水不漏，却默契得堪称恶心。明明计划中没有一处涉及师父，却像感应到师父在背着他行动一样，给他留下了位置。

然而师父在白兰处的潜伏败露了。日本来电之前，弗兰就意识到了变故。

那天，他从本部顺回来的那只匣子失去了师父的力量，以幻觉场域的形式对所有人显露出来。

开放在瓦利亚猩红的地毯中央，一片小小的花海。

他踏入场域时，那些花仍然在风中摇曳勾连，像是还勾连着师父的意识，明艳地绽放着，或许还能由此追踪师父失联的精神体。应该是被白兰切断了与外界的联系，关在某处所在，撑不久了。

这是打个盹的好场所，一年各个时令的花都在四周开放。据说泽田纲吉死前的日子里，整夜地不眠，整夜地酗咖啡。那一段时间渗透计划已经开始，师父不再出入彭格列本部，弗兰猜测师父肯定倜傥地没有跟泽田纲吉告别。他最后的日子里，泽田纲吉多少次踏入这里吗？或者没有？

这片小小的花海。

一伸出手触碰，就像灰，纷纷扬扬地洒落下来。

弗兰终于为师父打出缺口的时候，场景真的很不堪。关在白兰的意识密室里，幻术师的意识会在场域中像呕吐一样散落得遍地都是，所有的意识反过来侵蚀主体所在的空间，最终像被自己的呕吐物淹死一样。

弗兰说师父，Me站在外面等你，你自己爬出来好吗？里面尸山尸海还有那么多泽田纲吉的尸体，Me还想健康活泼地面对未来。

弗兰在外面等了等，师父还没爬出来。他又朝缺口里面喊话。

师父，不想以自己的身体去见一次十年前的泽田纲吉吗？请不要浪费Me的前期努力。W.W.姐说要帮师父带上最风骚的衣服，犬前辈已经开始采购零食了。喂——师父——活着吗——不想再见泽田纲吉一面吗——

那缺口里飞来的三叉戟险些戳中弗兰的帽子。


End file.
